


No Murder Allowed

by RStar6709



Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: F/F, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Like seriously this is my first time on ao3, but it's just a joke, mild talks of murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27465877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RStar6709/pseuds/RStar6709
Summary: Linh Song and Marella are girlfriends. Also, they dislike homophobes.
Relationships: Marella Redek/Linh Song
Kudos: 17





	No Murder Allowed

**Author's Note:**

> Hi and welcome to my first fic on ao3!. I usually write on Tumblr (ravs6709) or Wattpad (RStar6709, but my early days were toxic), but I just made an ao3 account so. Hope you enjoy, and you can always reach me on those two sites! Also I take requests!
> 
> Someone tell me if its all glitchy cause I'm writing on phone

"I told you, you're not allowed to kill anyone!" Linh scolded.

Marella glanced at the human passersby warily, before turning back to Linh. "Stop ratting me out! They aren't supposed to know!" 

Linh raised an eyebrow, and Marella pouted. "Why can't I burn them?"

"Isn't that partially why we're working against the Neverseen?" Linh replied. "Besides, that's morally wrong."

"But you're the epitome of sunshine! Of course it's morally wrong!"

"Flattery will get you nowhere," Linh said, even though she was blushing. "The answer will always be a no. What happened anyway?"

Marella's voice dropped to a whisper. "Look at him!" She pointed to a teenage boy, who smiled awkwardly. "Suspicious!"

Linh sighed. "That's not an excuse for murder, Firecracker."

Marella sighed. "Okay yeah, but you have no idea how many teenage boys tried to flirt with me when you disappeared for literally five seconds. I literally want them to leave me alone!"

Linh smiled. "Is that all you want, Firecracker?"

She draped an arm around the blonde's shoulder, and cupped her cheek with the other. Marella grinned, knowing exactly where that was going. They both leaned in for a kiss. It was short and sweet. They pulled away, looking to see that some people eyed them with disgust.

"Oh look, homophobes. Can I burn them?"

Linh sighed, exasperated, but smiled anyways. "No!"

Marella harrumphed, but agreed anyways. "If someone touches me while you're gone though, I won't be able to restrain myself."

"Guess I'll stay with you!" Linh replied.

"I see what you're trying to do," Marella pointed out.

"Is it working?"

She grinned, giving the taller girl a peck on the lips. "Yeah, a lot."

"Anyways... I was actually thinking of drowning the old white guy with the gross jade shirt. He glared at me earlier."

They both laughed, happily walking down the streets.


End file.
